


Day 13 -  "Stay"

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Pining, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Cas is human and staying at the bunker.One day when the brothers come back from a hunt, Dean is hurt.





	Day 13 -  "Stay"

Cas had been staying at the bunker for almost a week now.

Yesterday Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt, they’d told him they would be back by today.

He sat at the big table near the entrance and waited. His head snapped up when he heard the door open.

Sam entered carrying two bags. He stopped and held the door open.

Then Dean came through. He was limping, had a hand pressed to his side. His face was pale and bruised.

Castiel’s heart tightened painfully. He quickly got up and waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. “What happened?” he asked Sam.

“Dean got shot.” he said.

Dean winced on the last steps. He stopped next to Cas, his breath uneven.

When he opened his eyes again and saw Cas looking at him, he cocked his head.

“Do you need help? Is there anything I can do?” Cas asked. It pained him to see Dean like this.

“Need to change the bandage.” Dean said curtly and walked away.

Cas and Sam exchanged a look, then Cas hurried to follow Dean.

Dean heard the steps behind him. Light steps, he didn’t need to turn around to know it was Cas.

When they were at his room Cas opened the door for him. In a way, Dean was grateful. The wound hurt a lot, the dull throbbing pain made it hard to focus on anything. He just wanted to lie down and do nothing.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. “Top drawer.” He nodded towards the bedside table.

Cas got the first aid kit and bandages and set them down on the bed next to Dean.

When Dean reached for them, Cas stilled his hand. “Let me do this.”

Dean frowned at him but didn’t object. He tried to turn around to get a pillow but didn’t get far. It hurt too much.

“What are you trying to do?” Cas asked.

“Wanna lie down.” Dean mumbled.

Cas helped Dean shuffle backwards. He reached out to pull Dean shirt off before he helped him lie down.

Dean groaned and closed his eyes. His jaw clenched.

Cas sat down next to him, he cut through the old bandage and started cleaning the wound. It wasn’t as bad as he had imagined. The bullet hadn’t actually hit Dean, it had grazed his side.

He applied antiseptic and a balm. Then he dressed the wound and covered Dean with the blanket.

He took the old bandage and Deans t-shirt and threw it in the bin. He put the first aid kit on the nightstand and put a glass of water next to it.

Cas looked at Dean again, watched the rise and fall of his chest. When he was sure it wouldn’t stop, he turned and went to the door. There he lingered again, not quite wanting to leave but not having any excuse to stay.

He sighed and opened the door. As he was just about to close it, heard a quiet “Stay.”.

Dean’s voice was rough and tired, barely audible.

Cas turned around and looked at Dean. There was no sign Dean had actually said it, he wasn’t looking up, his eyes were closed.

Cas closed the door and took a few steps towards the bed. He looked around the room until he found the chair. He carried it to the side of the bed and sat down.

Deans turned his head to the side. He looked at Cas now.

Cas looked back at him. He reached out and took one of Deans hands. Gently squeezed it in reassurance.

Dean sighed and his eyes slid shut.

 

Many minutes later Dean opened his eyes again. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“You need to sleep too.”

Cas remained silent for a while. “What are you saying?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Come ‘ere.” He pulled at Castiel’s hand.

Cas eyes widened. “Okay.” He bent down to take off his shoes. He took off his pants as well, then he lay down on Deans uninjured side and took his hand.

Dean turned his head towards Cas and sighed.

Cas shuffled closer and rested his forehead against Deans. He wished he could help, wished he could take the pain away. But he couldn’t. He was human. With his grace gone he was literally powerless.

And now Dean was in pain and there was nothing he could do. Cas felt tears run down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes to see if Dean had heard him sniffle but he didn’t. He wiped the tears away and tried to sleep.

It took hours until sleep finally claimed him.

And even then it was the troubled, restless kind of sleep. The kind that left you even more tired than you were when you went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! they make my day! <3


End file.
